fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Aino
This page is UNFINISHED and i will change them though the story episode i didn't create it yet! - message from User:BellRose~ Personality Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive whatever happens, and with the strength of heart and will to give everything she can always overcome it. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. However, Megumi isn't afraid of Cure Gothic's appearance, while Cure Princess is afraid of her. Appearance As a civilian, Megumi has deep pink hair styled in a ponytail and dark pink eyes. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves with gold lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark gray vest also lined in gold with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink winglike bow is in the back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots decorated with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Lollipop HipHop form, her hair changes into twin tails and a big green bow with a gold star in the middle appears on her head. She wears a green top with a short-sleeved yellow and pink jacket that looks halfway zipped up. She also wears a yellow, green and light yellow-layered skirt. On her feet are long black socks/stockings as well as one long yellow boot on her right leg with "Precure" written in colorful letters down the leg and one short yellow boot with a pink and green cuff. She also has a yellow choker around her neck and green star-shaped earrings. In her Cherry Flamenco form, she wears a red top with a black top underneath. The sleeves are ruffled and there are also ruffles along the front with a red, pink and black heart-like decoration at the bottom.The skirt is flowing and lined in pink with a shorter black skirt underneath it. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a rose. There is red cloth around the lower part of her arms. Lastly, she has black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon on the front of each. History Becoming Cure Lovely Again When the recess Mizuki was invited Megumi to lunch with her Hime, Yuko and Iona, Mizuki accepted it. When they to have lunch and then came Mutsuki made Lunch Box Sairaks from unamed Student. Mizuki was notice that, she is gone without Megumi, Yuko and Hime known. Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Iona transfrom into Cure. They're fighting with Lunch Box Sairaks like usual. Megumi use Precard into Lovely Hip Hop, the half of Choiraks is defeated and then Yuko sing "Rice Is Delicious" the result is all Choiraks is defeated. Mutsuki was angry About that, she ordered Lunch Box Sairaks to defeat Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey and Fortune. Honey and Fortune are success to escape from Lunch Box Sairaks attack but now they're trapped in the box just like Lovely and Princess. When Lunch Box Sairaks want to do final attack they're saved by Cure Gothic. Gothic give a warning to Mutsuki , but Mutsuki didn't care about that. Mutsuki ordered Lunch Box Sairaks to attack Cure Gothic. But, quickly Cure Gothic do a attack named Clock Circle and te lunch box sairaks are defeated. After that Cure Fortune ask who are she then Cure Gothic answered her name was Cure Gothic , Cure Gothic then left them in a shock. Meet with Siren Relationship Seiji Sagara Yuko Omori Shirayuki Hime Iona Hikawa Ribbon Mizuki Wataya - They meet with each other in Episode 1, but as Cures. She always want to know who Cure Gothic is and she claims Cure Gothic is the most mysterious Cure after Cure Fortune. Cure Lovely "The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!!" 世界に広がるビッグな愛！キュアラブリー！！ Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai! Kyua Raburī!! is the alter ago of Megumi. She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. She could transform along with Cure Princess, or individually by saying the transformation phrase, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". Cherry Flamenco is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair remains the same, however with a red rose, and black ribbon put as a decorative item. Her outfit is red, and its motif showing a flamenco dancer, with red roses, and also black designs, and black shoes. She wears also make-up. Most of Cherry Flamenco's powers have to do with fire, as having its own attack called, Passion Dynamite. Lollipop Hip Hop is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair gets tied up onto two ponytails, with a big green ribbon, and a star in between appearing in one of her ponytails. Her outfit is on green, and yellow designs, as having green top with yellow sleeves, and a pink jacket, which is almost zipped. Her skirt has the same colors, and has layers. While her feet have a full black side, and also a full size yellow/green boot. Most of Lollipop Hip Hop's powers have to do with music, as having its own attack called, Pop'n'Sonic Attack. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of the summoned heart, she punches it and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. * - Cherry Flamenco's attack. As she attacks, she spins around and when she taps her LovePreBrace, she is surrounded by flames as she continues to dance. Then she shouts "Ole," which causes an explosion. * - Lollipop Hip Hop's attack. She attacks by doing some hip-hop moves, which causes colorful notes to appear above the Choiarks. She then stops dancing and strikes a final pose and all of the notes crash down on the Choiarks. *'Twin Miracle Power Shoot' - Her finisher with Cure Princess. |-|Sub-attacks= * - Cure Lovely charges a big beam of light and shoots it at the enemy. * - Cure Lovely forms a sword out of light and can use it to slash through enemy attacks or to defend. * - Cure Lovely charges two beam of light and shoots it at the enemy. * - Cure Lovely attacks with a fiery wave, signaling the coming of her Cherry Flamenco form. * - Cure Lovely fires pink lasers from her eyes. * - Cure Lovely produces a heart-shaped shield. * - Cure Lovely forms a giant pink fist and fires it at the enemy. *'Lovely Rosa Tormenta' - Cherry's Flamenco's sub-attack. She summons a whirlwind of rose petals that blow around the enemy like a twister. It translates to "Pink Storm" or "Lovely Rose Tornado". *'Lovely Fire Festival' - Cherry Flamenco's second sub-attack. *'Lovely Blaster' Etymology : Ai ''(愛) means love. ''No (乃) is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. In Chinese, 乃 is an character used in ancient times, but rarely used in modern times, and changes its meaning in different contexts. : Megumi has many different writings, and subsequently many different meanings, one of them meaning "blessing" and / or "grace" (恵). Category:BellRose~ Category:Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Canon Cures